Eyes For You
by G4B13
Summary: Edward's chasing after someone, but an unexpected turn of events doesnt make it possible...Bella shows up in the 18th century; will their story turn out the same? Review please! D
1. A Chance to Talk to Her

Walking down the corridor, I inhaled a whiff of post-rain grass, and I automatically smiled at how quickly it calmed my nerves. I was holding flowers, flowers to give to the most beautiful creature on this Earth.

Of course, before I give them to her, I'd make sure she knew who I was… and probably what my name is.

You see, she is a goddess, and though I have been told quite often that I am a handsome boy… a catch, if you will, nothing seemed to soothe my insecurities. It seemed that all my imperfections were under harsh light, for the whole world, and this one angel, to see and criticize.

No matter, I thought to myself, the worst thing she can say is no. Of course.

And I saw her. She was walking gracefully with all her girlfriends down towards their dormitories. How is they could even dare stand next to her with such casualty? She deserved much better! A goddess, flaunting with common girls? It's almost criminal.

And as soon as I thought those words, I scolded myself. I was no less a commoner than they. I was no better. At once, all my hope disappeared, and my hope of catching my dream girl was lost.

My angel Victoria… how am I going to get you to see my undying love for you?


	2. One and Two

"So: Chemistry, English Literature, and Biology essays…all due tomorrow? Am I correct?"

"Yes, Anthony, that's all we have."

"All we have, my ass! I have a social life!"

"If you hadn't waited until the last minute…"

"Don't you dare, Vicky."

"Call me Vicky again. I dare you." Sending him a death glare I'd not sent in a while, he turned as pale as he could, considering how white he was already. I'd always wondered why…he swore he wasn't albino.

"You know, Tony, you sound like… "

"Like a gay? Well I am, so it shouldn't be that huge a deal to sound _like _it."

I sighed. He's such a cute guy, and sweet, too. Why do all of them have to be gay? Can't a guy be there for me whenever I need them, love me for who I was, and stay with me through thick and thin _without _being gay?

"Vicky, sweetheart, just because you are available doesn't mean that you should spend your whole night locked in your room doing all this work… and there's that party you were invited to… you know, you know, you know…. you _knoooooow _he likes you."

For what seemed like the umpteenth time, I sighed. Edward Cullen was throwing a winter party at his house… he always had a way of talking to me. Or at least he _tried _to talk to me. The way he'd invited me….

Walking down the hallway with Sammi, Lydia, and Persephone (Perci for short), I saw him standing in the hallway. He looked like he was debating something…and losing to himself. I smiled at him, and I immediately took it back when I saw him sway to and fro. He wouldn't actually _faint _would he? 

I just kept walking, until all of a sudden I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder. Frightened, I let out a small yelp, and there he was. Edward Cullen. God, he's goodlooking. 

ANYWAYS, he handed me a bouquet of flowers and he stammered out "Um…there's-a-party-at-my-house-tonight-at-eight-okay?" 

"Excuse me?"

He inhaled and exhaled, shuffled his feet, and stood taller. "There's a party. My annual winter bash. Would you like to come?"

I smiled. He had such a nice voice. "Sure, Edward, I'll go."

The smile he shot me back was to die for. Never had I seen him so happy.

"Alright! Wear what you'd like, bring who you'd like... there'll be dancing and food and um... well anyways, I'll see you then, Victoria."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for inviting me, Edward."

"Thank you for accepting the invitation."

"Honey, you have the dress, you have the natural looks, and you have the guy of your dreams already attending the party…"

"Tony, I never said I liked him."

"First of all, you never said you didn't. Second of all, who said I meant you? Robert's going… he's a GOD, alright? A fucking GOD! And I'm going to make him mine…"

I tapped him hard across the cheek. "One: Language. Two: you have sex with him, I'll shoot you."

He snorted. "One: As if you have a clean mouth. Two: don't have to have sex to claim someone."

"One: Never said I did. Two: how else do you claim someone, then, Tony baby?"

He laughed. "Well I'm going to leave that up to interpretation and you will never find out, honey, believe me."

I frowned. "Tony…you're hiding something from me? This is a first."

"Victoria, sweetheart…when the time comes I'll tell you everything."

I cocked my head to the side, studying his face. He was such a handsome boy. I smiled softly, "I'll take your word for it."

He hugged me, and I put my head on his stone-hard shoulder, wondering how long I'd have to wait.

"Now… let's get ready for that party. Biology, Chemistry, and English Lit'll have to wait."

I blushed. "I just hope I look _good _for him."

"Oh believe me, when Perci's finished with your make up and Lydia's finished with your hair, you'll be a Goddess!"

I grinned and looped my arm through Tony's, thinking about how blessed I was to have the best friends in the world.


	3. Lose a Woman, Gain Another

**It's been a long time, but I've decided to write this story. I've finally figured out the story's path, and I'm rather excited, so I'd appreciate the comments, suggestions and critique!! Thank you so much!!!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The house was well decorated…mum was feeling under the weather, and, with that flu out there, I didn't think it smart to throw the party.

"Oh no, dearest, that Victoria girl's coming, isn't she? I hear bells ringing in the near future!" she coughed into her handkerchief and I held her.

"In your condition, I can't imagine you dealing with a party in your house..."

"Nonsense, now turn around," she ordered, and she did what she's always done when I'm nervous. She kisses the back of my neck and holds me around my shoulders. Her arms feel like the safest place in the world.

I tapped her hand, releasing her, my other hand running over her forehead. My mother was a beautiful woman, so beautiful it was inconceivable how any man could run out on her. It happened, and I'll always be there for her… but she mustn't surrender to this beast of an influenza. I don't think my heart could bear it.

I rushed up to my room, where Amelia was ironing my clothes.

"Oh, thank you Lia! It looks superb."

She wiped sweat from her forehead, adjusting her skirt and smoothing her blouse. Lia's been like an aunt to me since I was born, and I love her as such. "Not to worry, Sir Edward, this is sure to impress the object of your affection effortlessly."

My ears turned a deep shade of crimson as I rushed out to the bathroom to bathe. I smoothed my hair while the water ran over my head, and I took out my absolutely best soap and ran it quickly over my skin, as it was getting darker and I was not yet dressed.

Unfortunately, upon rushing, the soap slipped through my fingers and onto the floor, and my foot landed precisely on top. In the next instant, I was tumbling to the floor, my head hitting the side of the tub. I didn't lose consciousness, which was good, but I was very dizzy. I lifted my head, groaning, and looked into the mirror. I saw a red welt forming on the side of my head, right by my right temple. Frustrated, I walked out, knowing that I could do absolutely nothing about it.

My mother insisted on helping me, even in her weakening condition. She swayed to and fro, yet she denied any sort of difficulties. I admired her strength for me, and she must know what this meant for my heart and my life. I planned on courting Victoria tonight. I saw myself marrying this woman of my dreams, making children, living a life that was looked upon and desired upon sight.

"My angel, what happened to your head?"

I cleared my throat, "Nothing mother…"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be nervous! You'll be just fine. And you look so handsome," she added, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes welling up. "I'm so proud of you."

That was all I needed. I walked out, welt and all, to begin greeting my guests.

I rushed downstairs, as carriages pulled up by the dozens, many people I did not know and many I did. Romania Swann was the daughter of the most successful business owner in town, and she arrived looking as nothing less than the daughter of the richest man. Her escort was George Sampson, who was the best student of our class. Both of them, among the rest of my fellow classmates, wore an alarmed expression as the gazed upon my head. I learned to ignore it.

Student after student filed into our home, and the band began to play music, and little by little, teenagers filed onto the dance floor. The danced the traditional moves, and I watched as couples in love danced with motivation while those that came alone danced desperately, hoping to attract someone else.

Anxiously, I waited by the door, holding a white rose corsage in one hand, wiping the sweat from my brow with the other. It seemed impossibly hot, yet no one else seemed to notice.

At last, I saw a brown sturdy horse carrying my beauty straight towards my house. She rode side-saddle, sporting a red dress pleated with intricate lace. Her face was powdered, complimenting her very fair complexion. Her lips were a blood red, and her hair was pulled into a bun, random strands framing her face. She was a vision, to say the least.

I cleared my throat, which seemed particularly scratchy tonight, and walked up to her, holding the corsage out for her wrist. She blushed, slipping on the corsage before whispering, "I'm so nervous… You look so handsome!"

At that moment, I forgot about that welt and my throat and my still throbbing head and linked my arm with hers. "You're beautiful." I left it simply at that, and we danced the night away. Her friend, Anthony, followed close behind, but I think the person he was looking for was sitting by the pond, fixing up his tux.

"So what inspired this little shindig?"

The hand resting on her lower back pushed her closer so that my mouth was right by her mouth, "Oh… just a need to begin closure…this is our last year here. I'll be going off to study literature…"

"No way, _I'm _going to study literature." The moment she said it, I stopped dancing. I kissed her right there, and it didn't matter who saw us. She kissed me back, the wetness of it all making it more and more sensual and less appropriate for public.

I coughed once, after kissing her, and I apologized.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, with a hint of worry in her tone, making her look even sexier.

I sniffled, reassuring her that I was fine, that it was just the pollen in the flowers. She smiled, and I took her hand, walking out to the gardens. The gardenias, lilacs, and blossoms enveloped us in aromas that calmed our senses and my coughing for the time being, and I was glad.

"Victoria…"

She paused, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Yes, Edward?"

I let go of her hand, searching my pocket for the cool metal band.

"I was wondering… I know we don't know each other very well, but something about you makes you enticing, makes me _want _to know more…"

"I'd love to be yours. Make me yours…"

"Not tonight, I can't tonight… I'd love to make you mine every single day and night for as long as I live, but I can't right now. All I can do," I stopped, slipping the ring out of my pocket, "is give you this. Does that sound enough, my beautiful angel?"

Her eyes watered, and I knew that I had her. At last, I had her. I kissed her forehead, which felt so warm and I felt so cold. I shivered, and she held me.

"You don't look fine, Edward. You really don't…"

I heard a scream come from the house, and I saw Lia running out of the mansion towards us, and I knew the beautiful moment I'd had was over.

"Sir Edward, come quickly! Your mother, she's convulsing!! She just won't stop!!"

The last thing she ever said was that she was proud of me.

For the woman in my life that I lost, I gained another. For the woman that gave birth to me, I gained one that would hold my children.

Or one that I'd hoped would eventually.

God knows that never happened because the following morning I got as close to ending up in the morgue with my mother as anyone else could get.

That is, until I met Dr. Carlisle.


End file.
